in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Thirsty for Departure
Thirsty for Departure is a solo IaLR story made by . Its page was first released and finished on March 30, 2019. Synopsis Freedom may be achieved after escaping the nightmare in the Deepsea Metro, but knowing almost nothing on the surface does give trouble. Two octolings are getting used to it slowly. Maro gets used to his surroundings, while Sherry wants to try and reach Echo Creek, only to be lost in the underground, thinking it can be accessed from there. This thirst for departure leads her to a girl she'd treat as her close friend and teacher in the future! Plot ♪MARINA'S CHAT★ROOM♪ *'' > '' *'' > '' * > Another session is now ongoing! * > Hey, Pearlie! * > Ayo, Marina! * > It's been a while since your chat room has been opened *'' > '' * > Hello? * > OH WOW you are aware and early * > Timing? I am wanting to chat * > Hi, Maro! How's it been now that you're free from sanitation? * > I do not felt safe from my insides... * > Huh? That sounds like your sanitation may come back... That is, if you get exposed further. * > Yo you better be careful! * > You should be safe in Inkopolis, however. The telephone should be no more. * > Thank for reminding me about the telephone... But also for the motivation, senpai! * > Senpai? HAHA it may come in full circle! * > This isn't Japan, though... *'' > '' * > Hi! * > Hi, Ei- I mean, Sherry! * > Now that you're out of the metro, you can't have your current username stay * > Why not? * > Who even has that kind of username? Plus it can give away of what you've been through! * > Now, don't pressure Sherry like that, Pearl. * > Besides, both Sherry and Maro need to take their time exploring the surface, remember? * > You're right. It's been a week or so since we've let them escape to the surface. They barely interact with some peeps so far. * > Guess I leave for some explore * > Ill have to ask something about a place, by way... * > Have fun out there, Maro! * > And what's that question, Sherry? *'' > '' (The view of Marina's Chat Room was on Maro Mariantle's perspective. Since he shut it down, any further posts won't be visible for a while...) (One can see that Maro is wearing Squidlife Headphones, Retro Gamer Jersey and Red & White Squidkid V as his casual gear, while his Deepsea Metro gear is on the drawer. He appears to be inside a small, abandoned building with some broken technology inside it.) *Maro: I has to leave them be. I can explore around Inkopolis first! I can hoping that Sherry learn further, too! (And just like that, Maro leaves the building, goes through an alleyway and reaches Inkopolis Square! He may have few friends there, but what he wants is to learn almost everything and find a way to live. The inklings look at him but they're not suspicious of him. They think that he's one of them. He already explored a lot during the past week, but there is one area he loves going... The Arcade Machine. There's only Squid Beatz 2 - a rhythm game - in it.) (Someone is currently using the machine: Krone Monarchid. The song being played is Don't Slip by Wet Floor. It's about to end, anyway.) *Krone: *humming* Zere's za- *gets the last rhyhm wrong* Vat?! (Maro giggles at the mistake, despite the performance still being fairly well. Krone's round just ended.) *Krone: Zis vasn't pervection... *looks at Maro who was behind him* Grr... Shtop gigglink over zere! *Maro: It was fun seeing you like that! And what with you way of speaking? *Krone: *smirks* Zat's not how you say vords, lil' squid. *Maro: *offended* Squid? I'm not... *Krone: You clearly are! Just an exotic one! Since you're here, I hafe to lend you the game. *steps aside* *Maro: I love this game, no, I love any game! I been waiting to play this again! *uses the machine and chooses Ebb & Flow by Off the Hook* *Krone: Zen listen sie rhythm, unless you played enough to zee point you know zat by now! *Maro: I know gaming by now! (Maro goes on and on... Getting a good performance. As it is going on, Sherry Escarrie, with the starter gear being the White Headband, Basic Tee and Cream Basics, walks by.) *Sherry: Hmm? Maro? (But the game must go on... And eventually, the song ends. A certain reaction?) *Krone: Z-Zis squid knows his rhythm... He vas almost perfect! *Maro: Squid Beatz 2 almost everyday! Yahboo! (It was then Maro turns his head to the right and sees Sherry watching.) *Maro: *blushes* G-Gah! *slightly covers mouth* *Sherry: I never thought you good at that game... That's a boo-yes to you! *wink* *Maro: Did I... Impress you? *Sherry: We've been through the metro together alongside few of our allies, even if I still don't remember you fully... Even if I can't help but feel you're special. *Maro: Because you are! I still have some memories of mine! W-We were together before we ended up at the Deepsea Metro. Th-Then I was told that you sold me out and end up sanitized myself because of it... But that ridiculous! My true partner would not do that! *Sherry: Sold... You... Out? What does you mean? *Maro: Don't know, I only knows those were the words. *Sherry: Ah... Can we talk some place else? *Maro: Alright. *looks at Krone* Guess I ended playing one song, heheh... *Krone: I heard eferyzing you two said, but fine. Not like I know you. (Sherry takes Maro to the alleyway the latter came from.) *Sherry: Listen... I am unsure whether you can see me in person again. *Maro: Why? *Sherry: Because I want going to Echo Creek for a while! It is infamous! *Maro: Infamous? Popular? *Sherry: I was informed it may be because of a gang, I might as well meets it. *Maro: Gang? Sounds bad to hear? *Sherry: Sounds nice to me. Popular means good, right? *Maro: I guess... *Sherry: Maybe I can share moments from there to you when I am finished! *Maro: Promise? *Sherry: Maybe? (In the end, the two octolings giggle.) *Maro: Guess I come back to Inkopolis Square now while you at your jobbing. *Sherry: Is "jobbing" a word? *Maro: I thinks so? *Sherry: I have a lot to learn too so you not alone! See you! (The two wave their hands at each other as they go to their separate paths.) ---- (Night passes by. It's not yet midnight, however. Sherry is shown looking at a manhole with her Agent 8.5 gear, the ink backpack and her E-Litre 4K.) *Sherry: Underground passage near Inkopolis... It usually is the best way to go on places, I hear. Here goes I! *turns to an octopus as she dives in* (Down she goes... It's just leading her to a straight path, apparently.) *Sherry: A path! (Sherry walks on the path... And on... And on, until there are three paths to choose.) *Sherry: Uh... I thought there'd only be one... (The tricky part of her journey begins. She goes to the path on the east. Multiple ink rails are present.) *Sherry: No boxes... No balloons... No enemies. (Sherry rides on the ink rails. A lot of them sends her back from the start. She tries again and again until she uses the one that actually makes progress. However, it just has a hole back to the area having multiple paths.) (She now goes to the path on the north. This seems to be a straight path... Until an octoling is found on the dead end.) *Sherry: A kind! *???: Hmm? *turns around* An octoling? Did you follow me here? *Sherry: No? Nice attire, too. *???: This? Pal, this has been my attire for a while now. Say... *pulls out her Inkbrush* You look strong. I'm Neptunica, someone who is hoping to be a true leader of the Octarians someday. Too bad I'm stressed so I'm here to take things easy! *Sherry: Stressed? *Neptunica: You know what, you won't get it, okay? Now scram before I splat you! *Sherry: Yeah... That is a dead end... *slowly walks back* *Neptunica: Sheesh, the mere presence of someone else, octoling or not, besides me is adding to my stress... Actually, you know what? *snaps finger* (Apparently the dead end has a small hole. An octopus came out of it and turns into the humanoid form.) *Neptunica: You also feel a bit stressed, sanitized friend. *Sanitized Octoling: Octo who gave me shelter. Other octo who destroyed almost all of my allies. *Neptunica: ...! Is that true? *Sanitized Octoling: Hunting mode enabled. *walks away* *Neptunica: She's totally dead on the inside... *smirks* But looks like I know what I'm going to do soon. (Sherry retreats and has to go to the path on the west now. She may be relieved, but it just adds more paths!) *Sherry: So many... (She goes on the path on the north, but from then on lies more paths and dead ends and the process repeats whether she goes on the east, west or wherever.) *Sherry: I... Where did I... (She now doesn't know where she last went. She's now lost! So much for underground passages being the best way to go on other places on the surface.) *Sherry: With this weapon... Aaah! I didn't think of inking the ground! I guess... I should start now. (She inks some of the ground using her E-Litre 4K. The instant she goes to the eastern path next, it appears that a ladder is found.) *Sherry: Ah! Finally! (The music stops as she climbs up. Welcome to...) ---- (...Some place that's not too far from Inkopolis, but is still far from Echo Creek. To be specific: grasslands with a dock nearby.) *Sherry: Is it... Near? (Still feeling lost, Sherry just wanders around. When she gets close to the dock, she sees someone waiting on it. She decides to go talk to her.) *Sherry: Uh, excuse me... *???: *notices Sherry behind her* Huh? *Sherry: C-Can help me from you? *???: Helping other people has been something I've been thinking ever since I created a team for a competition that never happened. Also, you don't even look like human. *Sherry: I thought humans were...! *???: Gone? That would be if scientists were to conduct researches that would affect the human population and the world. Isn't that right, octopus? *Sherry: Th-That's an octoling to you, not just an octopus. *???: An Octoling... I knew you aren't a human or an inkling. You don't look like one. In fact, you're lost, right? *Sherry: Y-yes! *???: The way you spoke sounds like you're not too cultured as well. You must be new around here. *Sherry: A-ah... You sounds safe. That settle it! I gotta introduce myself! I'm Sherry, an octoling who rose from underground and saved the world once with some of my friends and allies! *???: You mean you were a test subject? *Sherry: How did you... Umm...? *???: Your neon bracelets from your arm and even from one of your boots suggest that, and you don't see clothes like that everyday. Your tattoo is also peculiar. *Sherry: That's... I don't remember. Sorry, I lost most of my memories... *???: You want me to help out? *Sherry: I asked that earlier! (A ship is coming to the dock in the meantime!) *???: I accept it. Do you have a home? *Sherry: N-No... *???: Then can you come to a place I've been staying with my friends? It's a treehouse. *Sherry: Treehouse? *???: I also happen to be the founder of a team I have yet to make proper plans with. I'm Moon, a pharmacist. *Sherry: I... Want to learn more! *Moon: You also need to be cultured, Sherry. Come, now! *Sherry: Yeah! (...I can't contact with Pearl, Marina and Maro, now can I? I hope the treehouse is on Echo Creek... I was too shy to say that.) (Once the boat can be accessed, Moon and Sherry enter on it.) ---- (The next day has passed. Maro uses enough technology resources to open up the chat room.) *Maro: I need checking... ♪MARINA'S CHAT★ROOM♪ *'' > '' * > Hello? * > Hi, Maro! Did you meet Sherry yesterday? * I did and what is really Echo Creek? * > YO Maro is active? * > Well we actually researched a bit more just to make sure. * > We only told Sherry that it's where some sort of gang is usually present. * > Turns out, said gang is the Locked Room Gang! I've seen some of them, I've heard some of them... * > But never had I met them entirely! * > OMG the thought of Sherry potentially meeting them and joining them makes me happy and proud of her! * > Man, I'd be jealous if she did * > I'd love to see some evidence, just cuz * > I dunno, if she doesn't come back... * > Dude, you gotta let her experience that * > Ugh I cannot just wait for a year * > That's not how you express * > Wait what? But people express their own way! * > The way you express is to say words like sh * > Hold on, Pearl! * > I can't allow you to swear on a time where Maro can see and be influenced by those words! * > I was gonna say that word but I pressed enter by accident * > Swear? * > Forget about that, Maro. We can talk in the usual studio later today. * > Okay, but I cannot just wait for months into years for Sherry... *'' > '' *Maro: If Sherry respond no more for a couple of months, then I... No, I can't. Just need time... ---- (The scene shifts to Sherry being led by Moon after the ship carried them to a certain region...) *Sherry: Is this... It? (Two people, being Karaleaf and Willow, exit from the treehouse only to see the girls walking there.) *Karaleaf: What did Moon bring this time? *Willow: Th-That's a new face...! *covers her face through her hat* *Moon: Relax, guys! *Karaleaf: Well, who is that girl you brought? *Moon: Someone that needs to be taught of. *Sherry: H-Hi. I'm Sherry! *Willow: *stops hiding* Sh-She seems friendly. I guess it's safe to introduce ourselves! (The introductions follow.) *Sherry: It's nice to be here and all, but... I didn't mention this... *Karaleaf: About what? *Sherry: About Echo Creek... I wants to know more about it. *Willow: For the Locked Room Gang or just the scenery of the place? *Sherry: Huh? Never has clear plans besides being interest due to a mention of gang. *Willow: So it's the former? *Sherry: I guess? *Karaleaf: You're better off learning first, just like what I did. It ain't a free estate for you to get used to so easily. *Moon: Don't worry... We'll give you fun experiences if you will continue to be a part of us in the Viridian Treehouse! *Sherry: O-Offering... *Moon: That's all up to you to deci- *Sherry: YES! (Sherry covers her mouth, embarrassed as to what she said without thinking.) *Sherry: (Oh no! Now I can't simply refuse until I do get cultured! ...I think! I really can't turn back!) *Karaleaf: Yeah, sure. *shrugs* She said it, now what? *Moon: I'm glad... At least you'll later decide for your own decisions. *Sherry: Really? *Moon: That's right. *Sherry: Then can I chat? *Willow: Uh, she won't allow technology things here unless said otherwise for occasions. *Sherry: B-But... *Willow: Sorry, it's hard to convince her to allow them completely. *Moon: There is a solution. We do go on trips so that can help. Besides, our schedule isn't that tight. *Willow: That too! *Sherry: Boo-yes! That's what I need! (While the girls continue to chat as Karaleaf stays silent shortly after his turn earlier, Night Cap is seen. He was about to enter the treehouse until he heard the conversation.) *Night Cap: New allies to the team, hmm? *Karaleaf: Not like you're really a part of it. *Night Cap: I know, and I'll continue to observe this team until next year. *Karaleaf: Nice going, observer. *Moon: Come! Inside the treehouse is where you'll formally meet the small Natives of Nature! *Sherry: I will make new memories from here on out despite not on Echo Creek as planned! Yay! ---- (Couple of minutes already passed, and Pearl, Marina and Maro are in the studio that is currently closed to prevent anyone from hearing them.) *Marina: In the life of gaming and having fun, you say? *Maro: While Sherry's not around, yeah. Still wanted for us to learn together. *Pearl: Geez, I can't even swear around this time... *Marina: Well, you can't at all, Pearl. *Pearl: I get it, I get it. *Maro: But hey, it's all for the experience as from what I understanding! *Marina: Exactly. It's all about staying safe, too. *Maro: You really know about life, senpai! *Marina: No need to call me that every so often... *Maro: I might want to be like you someday! *Marina: That would be great! *Pearl: Any friend of Marina is a friend of mine who I can respect! *Maro: You two are the best parental figures there out! *Marina: We're done about what we talked here, and overall, we should be safe, even if there is very little of sanitation that remains within Maro. Surely, that should be the only bit of sanitation that's left. *Pearl: It was mostly random talk, though... You should also clarify like what you did with Echo Creek regarding what has happened with Deepsea Metro. *Maro: I leave now, see you! *Pearl: See 'ya later, Maro! (Maro walks back to the abandoned building. He looks at his drawer.) *Maro: Guess I won't use you outfit now... Or at least for now. (However, as he was going to get the Deepsea Metro outfit and dump it away, sounds can be heard under.) *Maro: *takes off his Squidlife Headphones for a while* Did I hear... (A piece of the floor has been broken. Something leaped from it!) *Maro: *immediately grabs his .52 Gal for self-defense* Don't go nears me! (Turns out, it was a lone Sanitized Octoling, wanting to touch Maro's chest for a bit...) *Maro: Sanitation... W-Wait! Sanitized Octoling? (The Sanitized Octoling knocks off Maro's .52 Gal before he could fire, then throws him out of interest to the hole she made. She also grabs his Deepsea Metro outfit.) *Sanitized Octoling: Leader of the minions detected. Must come back. Familiar enemy led me to here from multiple paths. Scheduled to meet the octo "friend" later. *jumps back into the hole* (Apparently it's the same Sanitized Octoling who accompanied Neptunica back then...) ---- The old days when I started hanging out with the Natives of Nature... All starting back from June 2018. What kind of date is it now... March 2019? (At the treehouse, Sherry is seen, sitting and wondering. Instead of her Agent 8.5 gear, she now wears her current casual gear: Black FishFry Bandana, Friend Tee and Blue Power Stripes.) *Sherry: I did learn a lot from them. I can now talk properly in English, I now have my own gear set, but I certainly do miss those three fellas... Especially him. (Sherry stands up and walks to the area the RPG Sessions would take place... The Mushroom Grotto. It's not that far at all.) *Sherry: On the plus side, this secretly holds some technology for me to use. *pushes a button of an arcade-like machine* I gotta check that one session... ♪MARINA'S CHAT★ROOM♪ NOVEMBER 21, 2018 SESSION * > LOL those fans sure get you good! * > Splatoween may be over, but everything else isn't finished. * > By the way, I wonder how those two octoling are doing? * > Probably are now capable of living their own lives at this point * > We sometimes see Sherry. She's a bit independent now. * > Who I'm concerned, however, is Maro. I haven't seen him for so long! * > Oh, you didn't check that one bulding? * > I have, but all of what he has aside from his ink backpack from the Deepsea Metro are not there. * > That's unless he moved out. * > Most likely! He's probably enjoyin' * > Or so I hope because a hole in the building leads to the underground * > ... * > Don't tell me he went there? * > Remember that talk in the studio when he shouldn't go underground to avoid the risk? * > I don't think he'd disobeyed you, probably just kidnapped or something. * > It won't be that bad, even if I was the one who got kidnapped I'd get out safely * > Don't say that! ;__; You're making me worried! *Sherry: Th-Things might have happened since I moved away... I kind of regret it now... I didn't think my departure would affect them... No wait. Let me enter today's date. ♪MARINA'S CHAT★ROOM♪ *'' > '' * > OH HEYO it's Sherry * > Hi! I took the time to recall the past events! * > Hi, Sherry! And by past events, do you mean... * > I need to find Maro again. * > Okay now that's predictable * > Do you remember of what you've lost? * > Still no. Also I have yet to change my username! XD * > Riiiight... But I'm glad. I thought you forgot about him. * > Actually I did until I read that one previous session! I got obsessed in learning selfishly! * > The selfish value got you good. * > I'm sure you'll get him back! * > I just have to. And I'll make sure he won't go away in my life again. * > Now that's the Sherry I've always imagined. * > See you later. My friends may come here soon. *'' > '' (Moon enters the grotto and is wondering.) *Moon: Sherry? *Sherry: Ah! *turns the machine off* What is it? *Moon: ...You seem off. *Sherry: I was just checking a chat session archive and chatted shortly after! That's all! *Moon: You know me already, you can't hide things from me. Something's amiss here. *Sherry: F-Fine... A friend of mine hasn't been responding lately. I feel like he went missing. *Moon: ...You should already know that we help each other. Isn't that right? *Sherry: You... You're right. *Moon: What do you say? We go and look for your friend soon. *Sherry: That would be appreciated! *Moon: For now, we do have a trip to Echo Creek soon, so be prepared. Especially for that day. *Sherry: Another holiday? *Moon: Not really a holiday. *Sherry: Then a special day! Very well, and it's about time we get to go to Echo Creek once in a while. *Moon: Come, let's get prepared! *Sherry: Yeah! Let's! ---- (Somewhere underground...) *Sanitized Octoling: Sanitation is coming back. *???: You re-sanitized me... Partially. That helped out. *Sanitized Octoling: Waiting for further commands, leader Maro. (Maro is seen back at his Deepsea Metro outfit, holding his .52 Gal. He's been partially sanitized and not completely for some odd reason...) *Maro: Further instructions... No other than to start sanitizing on the surface. Sanitize... Everything. Everything as planned. *Sanitized Octoling: The new army will be ready. Instructions now kept in mind. *Maro: Everything... And keep the girl who seemed to lead me into this state. Twice. Yes... The emotions. *Sanitized Octoling: Emotions not detected. *Maro: Potential emotions may be detected on the surface. Now don't waste time... As we'll take it. No more departure from it, no more building up resources... It's about time. End of Story Characters Main Characters *Sherry Escarrie *Maro Mariantle (Debut) Major Characters *Pearl (Inkling) *Marina Ida *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) Minor Characters *Krone Monarchid *Neptunica Splashfish *Karaleaf Masserella *Willow *Night Cap Trivia *Starting from this story, future stories of Fairy will be named after songs of a game or in general, potentially changing them a bit. This one is named after #5 thirsty by DedF1sh from Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion, but it is extended to "Thirsty for Departure". Main Writer's Notes * Sorry if the text for Sherry's username is hard to read! I may have to fix that later. You may highlight it if you want. * I also didn't want to completely copy Marina's Chat Room from Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion. XD As such, there are differences. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Fairy27